Nothon
The Nothons are a race of androids that seem remarkably human. It is said that once they were space-faring, but crashed to earth somewhere around 500 years ago, and have remained neutral ever since. They are protected by their floating fortress Lysseria, populated by both them and their creations, the Machinae. At the time of the last Nothon census, Nothons made up less than 1% of the world population. Their numbers can be measured in the low thousands. It is said that they are seeking a being known as "The Princess", who they believe will lead their nation to a new prosperity and become the leader of the new world. Culture FLOWERS SON History DAMN SON WE CRASHED, SHIT SUCKED Military WE CAN TELEPORT MOTHERFUCKER Syntax Origins The origins of the Nothons are very obscure, as the only real information on their origins comes from two sources; religious documents and the Queen herself. To be sure, all Nothons know: They come from the Queen and the Little Ones. However, the true question of the Nothon's origins comes in the form of the Queen's origins. The Queen herself is not particularly sure of her own origins; while she has near-perfect memory, it only lasts for the ~1 billion years that she has existed as a cyborg. Before that, she claims, she existed as a fleshy being that came from a brilliant light. She was created by other beings, she says, and most of the Nothon's rapid expansionism as a species comes from her desire to find her progenitor race. Since all Nothons come from her and the Little Ones, they share her rabid fascination with her own origins, and it is Doctrine One of their diplomacy: Find the Progenitor. In reality, the origin point of the Queen is... complicated. It all starts with Kazegen in his Timeshifted form, endlessly experimenting to find out how to recreate his origin universe to reunite with Kyriaki. One of his first conundrums was this: Apparently, the Nothons do not exist by default. Similar species seem to pop up eventually, but nothing exactly like the Nothons. As such, the Nothons never come to Earth if they don't exist, and therefore Kyriaki does not exist. As Kazegen found out, the solution to creating the Nothons was a bit... straightforward. Kazegen himself had to create the Queen and the Little Ones out of raw materials on a silicon planet, making her completely into an android. From there, the timeline seemed to be in sync, and the Nothon rebellion detachment ended up on Earth, and did end up creating Kyriaki. However, one thing went amiss: Kyriaki was never released by the Nothons in an "accident" to become human. For some reason, they kept her aboard Lysseria and never let her out. From there, she ended up being an excellent military commander... that never got involved with humans. From here, Kazegen ended up perplexed. Over two hundred thousand years of testing, he determined that no reaction or event would cause Kyriaki to meet with the previous him in the same circumstances. In fact, in all scenarios Kyriaki killed his former self. Over those 200,000 years, he figured out a strange, paradoxical solution: Immediately after Kyriaki's conception, he chronologically copied her and teleported her to the silicon planet to replace the android he had built to become the Queen. Kyriaki, who had been created to copy the Queen, had become the Queen. For some reason, this interaction created the small change in Nothon doctrine that would result in Kyriaki and Kazegen meeting as they did in his timeline. It also had the benefit of making the Queen causally invincible until Kyriaki was born. In addition, since Kyriaki was meant to copy human biology while integrating Nothon design, this created the side effect of the Queen wanting to find the human race. Fleet The most basic colony ship of the Nothonian fleet is the Nothonian Dyson-system. A Nothonian Dyson-system is an artificial solar system created by stringing together 7-9 worlds inhabited by alien species with large metal rods shoved through the planet's crusts, creating a large ring of "parasite worlds" orbiting a captured sun. Those worlds provide organically-generated Aether in exchange for "protection", making it a forced symbiotic relationship. The energy from the sun is used to power the movements of the Dyson-system, while any Aether is used to create new Nothons. There are exactly one thousand Dyson-systems in the Nothon fleet, creating the "Nothon Galaxy Fleet". The main ship class used to gather resources is the Ivy class mining destroyer. It looks similar to a crab's claw, with small drills covering the main pincer point. When an uninhabited planet is found within range of a Dyson-system, the system sends out an Ivy class ship to "harvest" that planet by crushing it between the two parts of the ship, collecting all materials with the drills and sorting the appropriate minerals and gasses inside the ship. Once the ship gets back, the resources are spread amongst the system as needed. Upon scanning an inhabited planet, the system sends out a small scout ship to recon the population. If the organisms found on the planet can produce Aether, their planet is marked and a Dyson-system not currently at full capacity integrates the planet into its system. If the organisms cannot produce Aether, a "Choker" class ship, which resembles a large beehive, is sent to the planet. The Choker class ship contains tens of millions of Dandelion Nothons, semi-sentient drones that are created purely for the purpose of propagating inside the planet, deconstructing organic life and reconstituting that life into pure resources. Once the resources have been obtained, an Ivy class destroyer is sent to eat the planet and collect those resources, along with the resources of the planet itself. For actual weapons, Poppy class cruisers are deployed alongside the Dyson-systems for defense. They contain hundreds of millions of fighters and warrior caste, trained from birth to fight Elenian fighter squadrons. With the ability to teleport at will, fire Aetheric beam weapons, and with the armor to withstand meteor strikes, each fighter is a force unto its own. For attacking, Rose class cannons are deployed at the front lines with Poppy cruisers as escorts. They are extremely long hexagonal cylinders, spreading nearly a light year from end to end. When arranged to fire, the ordinance (usually a passing asteroid) is teleported to one end of the cylinder. Then, after charging, the ordinance is moved to the other end via a time dilation effect created through runic technology, arriving at the other end in slightly more than a yottasecond. The universe catches up to the asteroid and speeds it up to relativistic speeds, creating a undodgeable, unblockable projectile that can split planets in two. Site Navigation Category:XYNCategory:Race